Crimes against a person involving physical violence are one of the worst crimes in modern society. These types of crimes may strike suddenly without a lot of warning and consequently may limit the ability to call for help or to flee the attacker. As a consequence, it may be necessary to have a protection device which is readily available. In some jurisdictions, it may be against the law to carry a gun. Other types of protective devices such as knives may be difficult to keep readily available. There is a need for a protective device that can be easily accessed.